Empathy Gap
by Emerald Leviney
Summary: Tieria discovers his human side through Lockon. Tieria then is forced to come to terms with his feelings for the other pilot. Major Season 1 spoilers. LockonxTieria LockonxFeldt weird triangle One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00**

**Bah...Emerald Does not deserve to post on this site, but she is....after being inactive for like...a year??? almost? or something. Here's a one shot i wrote for Gundam 00 Pairing is LockonxFeldt LockonxTieria. And a brief weird moment at the end. thank you thank you to Meli who edited and helped me fix my stupid "I wrote this a 1:00 am" errors. lolz so at some point i will finish my SEED fics cause i love them and I've been wanting to finish them for awhile. i'll post more of Gundam 00 fics too **

**Thanks for reading and reviewinggg I don't deserve it! *sob***

* * *

**Empathy Gap**

After the three nights of being kept awake by the pleasurable moans coming through the wall, Tieria Erde was to the point of curing himself for ever having chosen the room next to Lock-On Stratos. Feldt Grace's higher pitched noises were always repetitive and ear-piercing., compared to Lock-On's masculine chuckles which were muffled by the wall, but not enough to keep Tieria from hearing their lovemaking. It took all his strength to not punch the divide and scream at them to just…well shut up!

Tieria was not well versed in the motivation behind primal human activities and honestly, he didn't really care. He was just hoping to get some sleep.

* * *

It had been obvious for a while that Feldt Grace was in love with Lock-on Stratos. It became especially obvious when Tieria had seen the two join lips for a few minutes. At that time Tieria had placed his fingers on his own lips and wondered what possibly could have possessed the two to perform such an action.

"What you never been kissed?" Allelujah Haptism asked after Tieria casually stated that Lock-On was probably busy touching lips with Feldt Grace. Tieria had practically spat out the name. Feldt Grace. For having her name mean such soft things, it felt harsh on his tongue.

"I have never felt the need to kiss anyone," Tieria snapped. Allelujah stared at him.

"Ok man…Whatever floats your boat," he said. Allelujah had always found Tieria to be a weird guy and didn't really feel like digging into the younger pilots life.

* * *

If Tieria had to pick a favorite person on the Ptolomious it would have to be Lock-On. Lock-On had asked him questions about his life, or lack-there-of. He asked him why he didn't consider himself human and then he told him his real name.

"Neil Dylandy," he stated softly one evening when they had happened to be eating dinner at the same time. Tieria swallowed and stared at Lock-On for a moment. "It's my name, my real name," he said. Tieria hadn't once answered any of Lock-On's questions yet, here he was answering one that Tieria had never even asked, though he had wanted to.

"I'm not human because…because I was created…" he said vaguely, responding to a question which had been asked weeks ago.

"Do you cry?" Lock-On asked.

"Cry?" Tieria whispered, confused.

"Tears for Tieria! Tears for Tieria!" Haro said bouncing up and down.

"Yeah like, have you been sad before, sad enough that you couldn't help but cry," he responded while laughing at Haro.

"Isn't that just a sign of weakness?" Tieria said. Lock-On shrugged.

"I guess you could see it that way, but I think…it probably makes you stronger," Lock-On said. And from that moment on Tieria loved Lock-On Stratos. Yet, this fact seemed to be obvious except to Tieria and Lock-On themselves.

* * *

Now when Tieria heard the noises of Lock-On and Feldt at night, he became angry, but for a different reason. Why was it that Lock-On wanted to brush lips with Feldt. Why not him? Jealousy, was the emotion that overtook him nightly. Feldt would moan and scream for Lock-On to go faster or that he was: "so amazing." Tieria would imagine those words coming from his own mouth and just that thought was "so amazing."

* * *

"Haven't you noticed?" Allelujah asked Lock-On. Lock-On laughed.

"No, I didn't know," he said.

"Oh please, the guy looks at you like he desperately wants you," Allelujah said. Setsuna just nodded in agreement. Lock-On laughed again.

"Well I'd show him a good time," he said. Allelujah stared for a moment, slightly speechless.

"And what about Feldt…" he asked finally.

"Oh she could join in or something…" he suggested casually. Allelujah shook his head.

"You pervert," he teased.

"I'm kidding obviously! Look Feldt and I have got a good thing going, I don't know if what you say about Tieria is true, but if he's not going to act on it, then I can't really do anything."

But Lock-On couldn't get Tieria from his mind for the next two days. It made him laugh a bit thinking of Tieria trying to fully grasp his emotions. It seemed so…so cute and so human. Lock-On wanted to try something…or at least he wanted to ask Tieria how he felt. He wasn't disregarding Feldt. In fact Feldt was the type of girl he could marry. But Tieria…Tieria was such a mystery…the intrigued was too much for Lock-On to pass up.

* * *

"How do you feel about me, Tieria?" he asked about a week later.

"Neil Dylandy, Dynames pilot, talented shooter, probably the easiest to talk to on board this ship…"

"No," Lock-On cut him off. "No, I'm not looking for a report, I'm looking for how you FEEL what's in your heart?" Tieria swallowed nervously as Lock-On closed the space quickly between them. He could feel his pulse speeding up.

"My…heart…" he said placing a hand on his own chest.

"Yes, your heart," Lock-On said. He was close enough that Tieria could feel his breath on his cheek.

"My heart…wonders what it would be like to touch lips with you…Lock-On Stratos," he said quietly as a blush crept on to his face. Lock-On resisted the urge to laugh, for some reason, he found Tieria to be so cute. Lock-On answered by bringing his lips to Tieria's. Tieria's heart fluttered and he suddenly realized why Feldt Grace always screamed "so amazing". He let Lock-On's tongue trace the inside of his mouth and he let Lock-On wrap an arm around his waist and pull him closer. He probably would've have let Lock-On do more, if they hadn't been in the hallway. Lock-On. Lock-On. Just the name is perfect

"You are human," Lock-On whispered against his lips, with a quick laugh. He could tell Tieria was practically asking for more.

It was a sensation he had never felt before. A sensation that he felt not only on his lips but everywhere. The feeling of Lock-Ons hand on his lower back, the feeling of his hair tickling Tieria's forehead, the feeling of their tongues intertwining. Tieria fell in love again, except this time not only with Lock-On Stratos but with the sensation that he brought. He wanted more. And now more than ever, did he hate Feldt Grace for being the one saying "so amazing" that night.

* * *

And then Lock-On Stratos died.

* * *

"He…he shouldn't have gone out with his eye injury!" Tieria screamed. "He shouldn't have risked it. Why?" he pounded his fist against his wall and tears streamed down his face. He had let himself cry. "Weakness," he said out loud. There was a knock on his door and in walked Feldt Grace. Feldt Grace. His rival. She averted her gaze to the floor, unable to look him in the eyes.

"You loved him," she stated. It wasn't accusatory and it wasn't angry. It just was true. She had stated a fact.

"Yes," he whispered. Finally admitting it aloud, to not only himself but his rival.

"I loved him too," she said.

"I know," he replied quietly again.

"I'm sorry," she said and walked closer, wrapping her arms around him pulling him into a hug. She stared at him for a minute until she brought their lips together. And with that Tieria kissed Feldt Grace, but in his mind it was Lock-On Stratos. And Feldt Grace kissed Tieria, but in her mind it was Lock-On Stratos. Their kiss lasted for what felt like forever. Tieria envisioned his tongue was joining with Lock-On's and Feldt envisioned the same. They pulled away reluctantly, not because of each other, but because of what pulling away meant.

"Feldt Grace," Tieria whispered.

"Tieria Erde," Feldt said. As though they need to state who they really were because for a moment they had not been themselves. "I'm…I'm sorry," Feldt said and left the room, having no more words or actions to express her feelings.

And Tieria cried.

He wiped one tear from his face, blinking a few times. His heart. His heart was broken and it was causing water to fall from his eyes.

"Strength" he said breaking the quiet of the first silent evening he had in weeks.

* * *

**End~ It was sad... Please R&R~!!! I love Lock-On and Tieria~! So cute!**


End file.
